Hands in Mine
by kelpiie
Summary: "Shall we?" he said, and, still holding her hand, took her away for the rest of the night.


Hello, lovely people. I was looking over my old fanfictions and started bursting out laughing – I actually thought they were good back then! But, anyway, I've evolved. Hopefully this is a nice change for you all. 3 Enjoy.

Amu jumped out of the shower, slipping right into her skirt and blouse and furiously started to towel her hair.

"I'm so late, I'm so late!" she recited as she applied a quick layer of mascara and swiped her favorite color lipstick over her lips. She was a total mess. She had forgotten her date with Ikuto. How could she? Four years passed and she finally managed to gain the courage and go on a date with Ikuto and she's _late!_

_ It's my fault,_ Amu said to herself. _I shouldn't have overslept so much…_ She had stayed up the entire night, including the morning, doing an essay for her English class. She thought she'd get up at three so she could have hours to get ready but she ended up sleeping until six-thirty… and she was supposed to meet Ikuto at six.

She had no way to contact him; all these years they hadn't exchanged numbers. Ikuto was always just… _there._ Except for now, because he was at the park, waiting, alone! Amu moaned.

"I'm so stupid!" Amu said as she powdered on some blush. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she recited over and over. Amu struggled to fit into her tights. Her hair was a complete mess – she sighed as she took a quick glance at herself in the mirror. She had everything planned out, too. She was going to curl her hair, and look perfect for the man she's been in love with for years.

She wanted to put effort into her appearance. She wanted to be beautiful for Ikuto. She quickly gathered her things and raced to the park, carrying her heels in her hands so she could run faster. She ran so fast she started to hear her heart beating in her ears. Finally, she reached the bench where they'd meet, and took a deep sigh while resting her hands on her knees.

_Where is he? _She thought. She looked at her watch. 6:55PM. _He probably gave up and left… _she frowned and turned to see _him._

Ikuto leaned against a tree, the slight evening breeze lifting his blue locks eversolightly from his face. He was looking up into the sky in a perfectly unmoving stature, his hands in his pockets and his lips slightly parted.

Amu's breath hitched. She checked her outfit. She was still a mess. And her hair! What it must've gone through while running! She thought of turning back and telling Ikuto some other time that she was sick. She thought of bailing on him. She was still staring and holding her breath when he turned to her.

Her eyes widened. His did, too. And the two stared at each other for what seemed like an hour.

"Amu," he said, and turned towards her. Her eyes widened even more. She'd been spotted. He'd seen her and her horrible state. She started to get antsy.

"I-Ikuto… I'm sorry that I—"

She stopped talking as he started to stride towards her. She didn't know, but she looked beautiful to Ikuto. Her hair wasn't polished, but a little messy and tossed to the side. Ikuto felt like running his hands through it – it looked perfectly soft. She still held her heels in her hands and he almost smiled at her small stature and her wide eyes that glowed even in the dimming sunlight.

"Amu," he said again, this time inches from her face. She breathed. His breath was hot and it was refreshing. She wanted to inch closer, but she remembered forgetting to brush her teeth.

_ Stupid!_ She said again in her mind and started to blush. She never blinked, but as his face came closer, and closer… She shut her eyes tight. She felt something on her forehead and opened her eyes to see Ikuto's staring straight into her's. Her heart skipped a beat. And another. And she found herself gasping for air.

"I-Ikuto!" Amu gasped. Her heart started to beat and she could hear it ringing in her ears.

"Hello, Amu," he breathed. She inhaled his sweet scent. His forehead was still on her's, and he took her hands and brought them to his chest.

She widened her eyes to feel that his heart was beating too. _Fast._ She looked into his eyes again.

He grinned. And at that moment, Amu forgot about her impossible hair. She forgot about her messy and thrown-together clothes, her mascara that was probably smeared, and her bare feet. All she cared about was Ikuto.

"Shall we?" he said, and, still holding her hand, took her away for the rest of the night.

I hope you all liked it. I think I'll be doing many more one-shots. Review, and stuff! Love you all, xoxo.


End file.
